


Confessions

by Space_Sense



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But he's happy, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ishimaru cries, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Mutual Pining, Teen because Mondo curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Sense/pseuds/Space_Sense
Summary: Sometimes you drive to a cliff side to reflect on your life, sometimes your crush joins you and you finally get to enjoy the view
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I mention the upperclassmen because there's no way the classes don't know each other. Mondo is really a disaster bisexual but I'm here to provide the content you want.

Mondo leaned forward onto the handlebars of his motorcycle, still shaking from the power that coursed through it only minutes ago. He watched over the horizon as the sun slowly sank away, knowing full well that once his adrenaline crashed he’d have to deal with the underlying emotions he tried to race away from.

He would swear that he could hear Diaya in that moment, telling him to man up and just talk to his friends about this. But how? How could he talk to his friends about this? It’s not that they wouldn’t support him, they were nothing but kind when he shared the truth of his brother, no, he was scared in a different way.

Mondo checked the time, he didn’t need to find Kiyotaka to stand outside his dorm in a panicked state a second time. Instead he noticed a mass of missed calls and texts from Chihiro. He owed the little man an apology, he usually warned him when he was going to go off on a drive instead of the gym. Chihiro was still a bit too afraid to go alone and needed Mondo as a ride anyway. It was late enough that he was running the risk of a worried Taka, but Mondo stayed still, watching the stars form in the sky.

He turned to watch the sound of a motor grow louder and the headlights get closer. The car stopped at the cliff side and Mondo recognized it; it was the car Kazuichi had recently finished tinkering with. (There was no way the motion sick mechanic was driving it. If Mondo had to guess: Sonia, since Gundham or Fuyuhiko would have already yelled for him to return to the dorms.) Mondo sighed, rolling his eyes before turning to watch the stars form above the city. He waited for one of Kazuichi’s friends to ask him to ride back to the dorms, however, he didn’t expect to hear the Ultimate Moral Compass, himself.

“Oowada!” Mondo nearly tipped his bike in shock, he turned to look at Taka, seeing him walk over with a helmet in his hands.

“I was worried, and I employed the assistance of Fujisaki. He told me you often come here and to ask Souda for a ride.” Mondo got off his bike and walked over to Taka.

“Why?” Mondo cracked a smug smile as he asked.

Taka blinked a few times before turning away to respond, "As I said, I was worried, you ran off without a word, not even a 'see you later,' and I might have assumed the worst," Taka sighed, "Don't be mad at Fujisaki, I asked him for your location."

Mondo hummed to himself, that sounded believable and if he didn't notice Taka's nervous tics he would have believed the story completely. However Mondo was not in a place to press for the true reasoning. "What's with the helmet?"

"It's mine! I didn't want to hold up Hajime so I was hoping you could take me back."

At which point Mondo noticed the car had driven off. Well, fuck. "That's fine, I'm just..." debating how to tell you I'm crushing on you so much it hurts? "...Thinking."

Taka nods, "That's fine. However, I was still worried for you. And you shouldn't be out this late anyway! But now that I'm here... if you don't mind... I would like to join you here." Mondo wanted to scream, was it joy or was it panic? He didn't know. Yet he agreed. And now he was anxious on a whole new level. Was it normal to feel this way when you sit in the grass next to your best friend and crush, watching the stars without talking.

Taka hadn't taken notice, as far as Mondo could tell, instead the perfect was content with observing the world. Mondo watched Taka, the way the stars reflected in his eyes and the dim light of the moon lit up the scene.

Mondo felt his face heat up, "H-Hey Taka?"

Taka turned to Mondo with a soft smile, his eyes squished with the wideness of his smile, "Yes?"

If Mondo was a redhead baseball playing idiot he probably would have pulled Taka into a kiss right then, but he had half a mind to speak (or yell) first, "I-I think I like you!"  
"Well I like you too Kyoudai!"

"No-" Mondo sighed, obviously Taka misunderstood, he never had friends before let alone someone crushing on him. Taka blinked and Mondo thought about not yelling again but he sure didn't succeed. "I like-like you, like date like you, like- ugh! I wanna go out with you! Like a crush! I wanna kiss you and- fucking affection!"

Taka blinked a few times his eyes going out of focus and Mondo could see the thoughts processing through his mind; then the crocodile tears quickly overtook the silence and he pulled Mondo into a hasty hug, "I'm... How... Well... I..." Taka choked on his words before burying his face in the crook of Mondo's neck.

"So, does this mean you wanna go out with me?" Mondo could feel Taka nod against his skin. Several minutes passed with Taka in his grip, the crying calming down. "So, we should like, head back, right? You can stay in my room if you want, or we can stay in yours. Whatever's good." Taka mumbled and nodded again; however, he didn't move. Instead Mondo scooped up Taka and placed him on the motorcycle.

The perfect smiled warmly at Mondo, "Thank you."

"I don't know why you're thanking me." The biker held out the helmet and waited until Taka had put it on to mount the bike.

"I'm thanking you because you've done a lot for me. In no way did you have to entertain the idea of letting me stay here with you. And then you comforted me until I was calm. You even offered your room as a resting place. Not to mention giving me my helmet. I know you do not ride with one, but you allowed me to put on mine and didn't even get on the bike until I had it on. For... for caring for me, I thank you."

Mondo flushed and tisked before starting the bike, "It was nothing really... it's just a thing with love or whatever... y'know?" Taka only hummed and wrapped his arms around the biker's waist, resting his head against his back. Mondo smiled, let his motorcycle roar to life, and started the return to the school.


End file.
